Beginnings
by StarlightMichi
Summary: (very, very mild language) Haruka, nervous? About women? Never! Well, there's a first time for everthing right? Just a short fic about Haruka and Michiru, and how they got started.


**Title: Beginnings**

Author: StarlightMichi

========

"God damned women!" Haruka scowled deeply as she finished drying her car. It was a brilliant summer morning on a promising Saturday. Haruka had decided to spend the time washing her car—which had drastically needed it. She hardly ever let it get so bad, but she'd been so darn busy the past few days… her mind had been a bit out of it. And it was all the fault of women! Or, at least one woman.

Thus, the reason for her outburst. She flushed briefly, ducking her head as a few people stared at her. She resolved to keep her mouth shut, and clenched her jaw to keep her from making another such outburst.

If they _knew_, she thought, they would agree with me. Haruka stopped when she realized she'd been drying the same spot on the car for fifteen minutes. She muttered darkly under her breath, and threw the towel into a pile of others.

It was no use, she decided. There was nothing she could to do take her mind off that damned girl! Running a hand through her hair, she stomped out of the garage and onto the street. Maybe a walk would clear her head?

The reason for Haruka's current mood was simple. Michiru. It just wasn't right for a woman to be so… grr! This wasn't normal! It wasn't.. _right_! "Stupid girl, what's she think she's doing anyways!" I'm Tenoh Haruka, she thought to herself. I do NOT get flustered! But flustered she was. Ever since she'd been introduced to her, Haruka had not been able to get Kaioh Michiru off of her mind. It had been small at first—little reminders of the aqua haired girl in every day life—and had expanded into full blown annoyances. Now, ever time she let her thoughts sit idle, they rush back to Michiru!

Haruka didn't know what to do. She'd never, ever felt so unsure of herself in her life. "It's not right," she muttered, turning the corner and continuing down the street. She, Haruka, could out-drive any man she'd come across. She could leave her entire school in the dust on the track, and she could get any girl she wanted—the last one she added just to assure herself. But Michiru threw her off balance. There was something about her that made Haruka unsure of what she was, of what she wanted. Michiru made her… giddy.

'Why don't you just ask her out already.' The tiny voice in the back of her mind was at it again. This is what happened when she let her thoughts wander. She couldn't ask out Michiru. "I just can't!" she said out loud.

Thankful there was no one around, Haruka once again clamped her jaws together, determined to keep her thoughts to herself. I just can't, she said again, to herself. But why not, the voice wanted to know. You like her. It's obvious you're attracted to her. If you ask her out, you'll get your mind back! "I think I need my sanity back," Haruka muttered.

Taking a deep breath, Haruka sank onto a park bench. "Alright," she decided at last. "I'll ask her out." She decided that it couldn't hurt, and told herself sternly that she would be confident either way. After all, what did she care? If Michiru said yes, she could get the woman out of her mind. If she said no, then it was over and done with, and she could _still_ get that woman out of her mind!

"I can't lose," Haruka decided.

"Lose what?" Haruka steeled herself against jumping, though her heart-rate skyrocketed. Michiru smiled pleasantly from where she stood before Haruka. Her calm expression irritated and delighted Haruka at the same time. She had no right to be so…she just has no right!

Michiru tilted her head, clearly waiting for an answer. "Ah…" Haruka began, and stopped to clear her throat. Michiru smiled and waited politely. It never occurred to Haruka that Michiru was being rather rude, butting into the racer's thoughts. Haruka was too worried about how she'd answer.

'Well, here's your chance,' said the annoying voice in her head. Taking a deep gulp of air and demanding her stomach to stop flipping, Haruka stood.

"Actually, Kaioh-san, I wanted to ask you something." She paused, swallowing and trying her best to keep her nervousness out of her voice and expression. She was Tenoh Haruka, and Tenoh Haruka did _not_ get nervous.

"I was wondering if you'd have lunch with me," she said in a rush, covering up her faltering voice with a quick, fake cough. She watched Michiru carefully, trying to be very unobvious as she waited for a reaction.

Michiru smiled in a way that made Haruka's stomach jump to her throat. "I'd love to."

See, said the voice in Haruka's head as the racer continued to talk with Michiru, that wasn't so hard.

_The End_

_========_

A.N: What do you think? Something cute and short. I normally write as Michiru, but whatever! I liked it. :)


End file.
